naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gushiken Hibiki
= = Theme Voice Personality Attentive to detail but hates to actually get moving. He hates to leave things unfinished and once a task is started, he tends to keep at it til it’s done, hence his reluctance to actually start stuff. He isn’t a romantic, per se, but he likes to find poetry in things that he sees, mentally making a simple “flow” as he calls it with his words when otherwise there would be silence. He hates being in the spotlight. Earning attention from others is something akin to what a person would feel staring into the depths of a bottomless pit. Fear of large groups is a major clinch for him as he becomes increasingly timid and praise is something that silences for good until the moment has passed and his face has grown crimson from embarrassment. Likes: Writing, Training, Sour Foods Dislikes: Bland things, free loaders, condescending people Noeul If there ever was a foil to Hibiki, Noeul would be it. She loves attention, doesn't shy from taking advantage of any kind of kindness. She's an opportunist with a heart of fool's gold. But when it comes to loving someone, she loves Hibiki (or 'Iki as she likes to call him) more than anything but there seems to be some kind of ulterior motive about her presence. At times she becomes extremely silent and just watches the area around her like she's waiting for something to happen as her eyes turn into pools of crimson... Background Hibiki is one of the rare shinobi that has no talent for external jutsu. As he grew up in the academy, he was among the small group of children that was considered to be calculated losses on the battlefield should he continue along the path he seemed to be determined to follow. But in the end, who would he disappoint? His father was a tailor and his mother was a maid for one of the more prestigious clans. Neither of then expected or truly pushed for him to throw his life away for the country, they just wanted a happy kid! But Hibiki was determined and started to train in Taijutsu, seeing that as his only remaining options since everything else was closed off to him. Eventually, the genes of his primary clan took hold and he learned how to control the Shezmu curse, finally gaining some kind of potential other than what he'd trained so hard to obtain with diligent work. Hopefully he'd be able to work the two in conjunction to somehow make the life that he so dearly wants. Combat Style Close Combat specialist that relies on supplemental things like his summon to fill the gap between assured defeat to promised victory. Hibiki keeps mobile as his partner, Noeul adds needed offensive tactics to potentially overwhelm the enemy as the fight continues. The kid likes to keep things swift while adding in attacks from any added angle, adding in attacks with his sword as when the time is needed. Hibiki's hand to hand style is characterized by its extensive footwork, acrobatic kicks, low, wide stances, and unique fist position (where the thumb is curled in the same manner as the other fingers, rather than wrapped around them). His hands are his last means of defense as he then shifts the fighting to palm strikes and claw-like motions with his hands. Feral in nature, the beast that is his fighting spirit forces him to apply pressure as best he can until a well placed kunai can find it's home in the aggressor or target. His swordsmanship is currently a new trade and is under work at the moment. His sword, Khooson shönö, is a weapon that (to him) embodies what the Shezmu as a whole are seen as. Dark, mysterious, and with an unquenchable thirst to live and take life. As such, he cherishes the blade and as stated above only uses it in dire straights. As time goes on, he hopes to become a threat with the weapon as soon as the blade leaves the sheath. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Gallery Hibiki_age_10.png Hibiki_close_up.jpeg Hibiki_casual_day.jpeg Hibiki_bad_hair_day.png Hibiki-Training Day.jpeg Natasha_the_bat.jpeg Gushiken_Yasuko.jpeg Gushiken_Makoto.png